


[授翻] 身份危机

by StartNow



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Racism, Bonding, Bromance, Connor Needs A Hug, Connor centric, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, No character bashing, Pacifist Ending, Platonic Relationships, Spoilers, Subplot Romance North/Markus, romance is not the focus, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 授权翻译
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartNow/pseuds/StartNow
Summary: 一系列关于康纳新生的不安全感以及在他身边帮忙平息顾虑的人的小故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Identity Crisis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818187) by [BrickSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickSheep/pseuds/BrickSheep). 



“来看另一条新闻，经历近来事件后，社交媒体开始争论一个新的议题。”

“他们争论什么呢？”

“仿生人能竞选总统吗？”

“哦，我不觉得他们有什么不能的。仿生人甚至可能更擅长处理国家事务。”

 

康纳把目光从他面前的电视上移开。相扑一直躺在他的脚边，有两个小时了。康纳整夜都在思索前天马库斯成功领导仿生人革命反抗他们造物主的事。康纳参与了革命，阻止了自己抬起手臂伤害马库斯。之后，马库斯十分信任他，在他们下一步该做什么的问题上信赖他，毕竟有这么多来到世上无家可归的仿生人。

坦白讲，康纳不知道该怎么办。他考虑让他们返回模控生命作为避难所，但他与模控生命的关系岌岌可危。无论如何，他明白这对公司来说是个新机会，虽然不论他的调查成功还是失败，公司都本打算摧毁他。公司还可以继续制造仿生人但售卖是不允许的。仿生人及时为他们的同伴挺身而出，他们拒绝其他仿生人被当作商品。因此，模控生命有了一个新机会，那就是制造仿生人部件。随着时间的流逝仿生人总会损坏，他们不是无懈可击的。而模控生命可以通过制作仿生人需要的额外部件获利。他们还可以继续升级更新，为愿意体验的仿生人安装，收费。

“你真在那儿坐了一晚上？你连一动都没动。”

汉克的嗓音在康纳听来一如既往。他没费心转身面向汉克，他正忙着审视他的同类可能的命运以及他自己的命运。他将去哪？他将做些什么？他的设计只服务于一个目的，但那已经是过去了。

“我在思考。”他最终回答道。康纳感到沙发因重量下陷，知道汉克在他身边舒舒服服的坐下了。

“哦，那可不太好。”

康纳眨眨眼睛，瞥了撇汉克。

他首先留意到的是汉克戏谑的坏笑。

“我在想...”康纳继续说到，“我不知道我该去做些什么。我的创造只有一个首要目的，追捕异常仿生人。既然现在异常仿生人活动自由，那个目的我已无法达成，我不知道我该去做些什么了。”

康纳记起异常仿生人们走向他。他们和他握手，朝他灿然微笑，而康纳只能虚弱回应。他被设计来追捕他们然而他和他们平等地握手。站在马库斯身旁，他们钦佩的目光，康纳觉得他配不上这些。他什么都没做。实际上，他差点儿杀了他们的领袖！他准备好了！他都把枪拿出来对准这个仿生人的后脑勺了。无庸讳言，他这么做时不一定控制的了自己，但不论如何行动差点执行了。他应该为此负责。

“模控生命没有联系你？”汉克问道。

康纳知晓答案。

噢，他们当然联系他，控制他然后由阿曼达出面。

“他们联系了，用他们的方法。”

“他们怎么说？”

“我感到他们对我不满，”康纳直言不讳，“在我参与毁了他们商业主要收入来源后，我不认为他们欢迎我回去。”

“啊，确实这样。”汉克点点头，抬起一根手指擦了擦他的鼻子。

“因此，我无处可去了。”

汉克盯着他。康纳不知道因为什么汉克盯着他。

“你傻吗？”

康纳眨眨眼。

“什么？”

他当然不傻。

“你待在这，不是吗？”

“是，但我不能一直待在这，”康纳理所当然地说。

“你不能？”

“呃，是的，我不能。”康纳的回答游移不定。

“这又是为什么？”

康纳张了张嘴，但奇怪的什么都没有说出来。

“噢，我知道了。”汉克哼哼到。“不想和你的老家伙待一块儿，嗯？”

“什么？”

“我以为我邀请你留在这已经足够了。看来我得把这拍进你的笨脑瓜里去才行。”

康纳没预料到汉克用胳膊勾下他的脑袋，以一个不舒服的角度把他猛地拉近，然后用指关节粗鲁地搓着他的脑袋。

康纳知道这是什么，扣脑门儿。根据他的数据库，这应该引起疼痛，但他没感到疼。

“你在干什么？”康纳询问。

“你这个笨蛋应得的。”

“我一点都不笨。实际上，我有最先进的—”

“是是，我不想听你讲课。我就是能这么干。”

康纳沉默了。

汉克觉得是时候继续说。

“康纳，你想在这待多久就待多久。可不能让你在大街上游荡。”

康纳注意到汉克不再用指关节搓他，因为他头上的受力增加了。

“如果你能帮忙做家务就更好了。”

康纳不知道什么时候情绪入侵了他的系统。随着这种人类的东西流动，他的心振作起来， 他肩上的重量轻了。他只感到了彻底的解脱。

“或许等事情平息下了，你还可以申请去警察局，再做我的搭档。”

汉克松开康纳的头，看向别处，好像有什么东西吸引了他似的。

“你不介意吗？”康纳问道。

“我不。”汉克认定。

康纳抛弃了之前的自我怀疑，弯弯嘴角微微笑了起来。

“我估计需要有人来看好你。”

汉克又看了眼康纳，反驳到：“我看你才是那个需要有人看好的家伙。简单的命令都不服从，从不！”

“我跟最棒的家伙学的。”康纳耸耸肩。

真的，就是这样，康纳发现自己真的不在意了。


	2. Chapter 2

“喔，如果有哪个仿生人去竞选总统，那应该是马库斯。”

 

康纳不知道为什么他会被拉来参与这个集会。他坐在马库斯的密友之中。有诺斯、赛门和约书亚。康纳疑惑马库斯为什么坚持要他参加，但显然马库斯想听听他的意见。在这些异常仿生人革命者周围康纳感到…‘尴尬’。人类的说法，不是一种愉快的体验，他之前只感受到过一次。如果这是人类时不时必须经历的，康纳还是要在这方面赞扬他们一下。人类真是太坚强了。

“我？不去。总之这不是我们在这儿要讨论的东西。”马库斯说。而建议马库斯参与竞选的诺斯正抿嘴笑着。康纳这才意识到诺斯只是在调笑而不是真的让马库斯考虑竞选。“我想着建立一个仿生人互助小组，让仿生人可以聚在一起诉说他们的难处。这样，他们就能知道自己不是独自一人，还有机会和其他人接触。”

“为什么？”赛门问，“我不是说这个主意不好，但你怎么会想起这件事儿来？”

马库斯对他的朋友温暖的笑笑：“仿生人都到我这来寻求建议。他们向我求助。实际上，我希望他们去找别人，然后创造联系。”

“当然会有人向你求助。”约书亚插嘴到，“他们敬重你。你是解放我们仿生人的领军人物。”

“我理解，”马库斯马上说，“不管怎样，我希望你们都帮帮我。散布这个消息。他们不能永远依赖我。”

大家点点头接着彼此闲聊。康纳僵硬地坐在之中与他们面对面，大家围成了一个圈坐着。他们在模控生命以前开的一个商店聚集，这里遭受损失后被废弃，当地政府把这儿作为一个会议地点捐赠给了仿生人。这主要是为了监控他们，但马库斯还是用了这个地方。这里没有多少装饰或家具，但马库斯表示很快就会改装。康纳曾因核对事项来过几次，但他从没有意愿被邀请来参加这种集会。这就像是模控生命代表间的谈话，除了…没有…那么专业。当然也没有那么危险，模控生命的高管们看起来总想掐死对方。

“你怎么看，康纳？”

康纳回到现实。

他简直无法相信！

他刚刚...他刚刚是不是...‘走神’了？

“你能再重复一遍吗？”康纳请求马库斯。

“我在问你想不想当组织者，”马库斯耐心回到。

“我？”康纳不认为自己配得上这个位置。“我相信这不是最好的办法。”

“哦，如果马库斯认为你合适，那我们谁还有资格抱怨？”诺斯插话，“他看人很准。”

“我可不这么觉着，”马库斯害羞地摸摸他的后脖颈。诺斯只是怜爱的看着马库斯，他们彼此凝视了片刻才回到话题上。现在他们，所有人，都期待的盯着康纳，用康纳感到无法达成的期待的眼神盯着他。他怎么还能在他们身边徘徊？他是个累赘。如果阿曼达再控制了他怎么办？他要是想杀马库斯怎么办？他要是还想杀他们中的任何一个？他不能冒这个风险。他应该远离，独自一人，待在不会伤害任何人的地方，即使这也意味着离开汉克。汉克友好的让康纳留在他家，但康纳应该为了他们都好做出行动。

他该走了。

“我建议你不要选择我。”康纳拒绝道。

马库斯接着发问：“那是为什么？”

“你不该信任我。如果模控生命用我来实施报复怎么办？”

诺斯不屑地哼了一声。

“康纳，”马库斯讲到，伸出手放在康纳肩上，安抚的捏了捏，“没有谁更好。”

康纳勉强地看着马库斯的眼睛。一个人如何能够如此相信另一个曾经试图杀死他们的人，康纳永远无法理解，但同时康纳感到自己无法辜负这个人。他不想。或许正是因为这，最终他犹犹豫豫，尚且可见地点点头。

马库斯鼓励的笑笑。

“很好，”他拍拍康纳的肩，很快收回了手，“这对我们的人来说是个好开头。我会发几个我记着的仿生人的地址给你试试，康纳。”

康纳点点头。

几人过了一会儿陆续告别。赛门和约书亚拍拍马库斯的背才离开，诺斯逗留了一会儿也离开了。只剩下了马库斯和康纳，而康纳准备要走时马库斯发问拦下了他。

“康纳，你说模控生命可能利用你实施报复是什么意思？”

康纳没有隐瞒。

“当你对我们的人发表演说时，我无法控制我的身体，我差点杀了你。”他解释道，“我没有这么做的唯一原因是我激活了一个后门程序使我摆脱模控生命的掌控。”

马库斯在椅子上向前倾身，把胳膊肘支在腿上，用手掌托着下巴。

“我明白了。”马库斯简单陈述到，“我现在明白你为什么担心了。”

“是的。既然你明白了那我建议你选择其他人。”

马库斯抬起下巴，微微摇了摇头。

“不。我还是认为你是安排这件事的理想人选。”

“但你差点就死了，死在我的手上，”康纳眨着眼睛，试图理清马库斯的反应。

“是的，你的手，”马库斯同意，“不受你控制。可是，你现在这儿，还完全正常。你已经摆脱他们了康纳，别让他们束缚你。如果你真的这么困扰，就把这当成一个赎罪的机会。如果你干下去，你不仅帮了我，还帮了其他人。这对我们的人将是极大的好意，而且...” 马库斯继续说了下去，好像要康纳把他的工作接过去还需要更多刺激似的，“如果你接手，我就原谅你尝试杀我的事。”

马库斯信心满满的笑着，从椅子上站了起来。

“如何，还是不想干吗？”

“唔...我认为我可以...” 康纳越说越小声。

“这就对了！”马库斯放声大笑。

“只要这不妨碍我对汉克尽责。”

“是那个经常和你一起的人类吗？”

“是的，他现在是我的唯一供养者。”

“听着像是老爹，”马库斯随意说到。

“老爹是人类的事，仿生人没有生物学父母。”

“我知道，”马库斯说，“但这又拦的了谁？”

“我不明白。”

马库斯又笑了起来，在他走之前他转身说道：“迟早有一天，你会明白的。我先走了，去拜访我老爹。”

马库斯说着就走了，而康纳发现就算他们交流过这么多次，他还是一点都不理解马库斯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谈崩专家康纳酱，嘴炮达人马库斯。


	3. Chapter 3

康纳不是第一个也不是最后一个遭遇针对性暴行的仿生人。他了解这种憎恶的起源。人类惧怕未知，惧怕不可预测，而他两者皆是。他是异类。因此，他并不责怪这种危险地举着刀的人，还有心留意到他们颤抖的手。他可以轻易把刀子击飞，非常轻易。然而他没有这么做，而是站在原地不动。这本是一件为汉克获取食物的简单事项—食物，而非汉克经常吃的不健康的垃圾食品—而选择抄近道以快速回家是一个错误的决定。

一个人类站在他的面前，眼泪滑过苍白的脸，浑身颤抖着。康纳认为这应该是因为下雪，人类快冻僵了。

“你，你…”这个人类结结巴巴。康纳最终确认她为一个青少年，大概十六岁，女性。她体型偏瘦，不健壮，康纳知道自己可以轻易制服她。他已经构建了数个模拟场景，但他什么都没有做。他更关注这个人类的困境。

“仿生人都一样。他们没、没有任何个性。我不明白我妈妈怎么会被一个该死的机、机器迷住。”

康纳很容易因为额侧的LED灯而被认出是一个机器人。如果偶然出现的是另一个仿生人，这个人类可能会以同样的方式对待它们，因此康纳认为这个人类并非是针对他而来。

康纳明智地选择不说话，让这个颤抖的女孩继续述说，“而且他认为他可以取代我爸爸。他认为他更好，认为他可以接近我。他错了。她错了。他们！都错了！你说我现在为什么不要把你的肠子掏出来，就像你这垃圾一样。”

康纳仔细思索可能的回应以平息他面前的人。他不想伤害她。这对于还在试水的仿生人解放来说不太好，他也不想不必要地伤害人类。

“你母亲，”康纳顿了下，“她在和一个仿生人交往？”

女孩握紧了她的刀。

“他看起来和其他仿生人一个样，”她声称，“不知何故，她可以分辨出他来。她可以在一群仿生人中认出他。她就是这么爱他，但就这样了。爱是人类的情感。他没有那个，你也没有，仿生人做不到。这只是欺骗，模仿，是他们的创造者设计好的。而且，他无法取代我爸爸，没有人可以。“

康纳放下他手中的杂物，慢慢举起双手以示和平。

“当然，”他同意，“任何人都无可替代。这就是个性的起始，不是吗？没有人可以取代你，因为没有人和你一样。“

女孩犹豫地点了点头，不确定她是否应该赞同一个仿生人。

“如果自身无法成为一个个体，就无法意识到个性。其他，特别是无法表达自己或独立思考的，更没有这样的奢望。这无法让仿生人成为个体吗？”

“我不是来这儿谈论哲学的，”女孩怒气冲冲，“你只是想分散我的注意力。对于放生人来说个体是什么？他们的理解能力是程序捏造的。”

康纳意识到无法说服她。她凶狠的咆哮，头上雪片散落露出金色的头发，她冲了过来。康纳已有所准备，他抓住她的手腕，阻止她刺伤他。当她意识到自己的力量无法与他匹敌，她开始愤怒地尖叫。

“放，开，我！”她吼道。

“恐怕我不能那样做，”康纳告诉她。“如果我放开你，我无法预测你会做什么。你可能会再次试图刺伤我。“

女孩放开了她手中的刀转而全力踢踹康纳。当那女孩捡起地上一个垃圾桶盖扇向他的脸，还把他击退了几厘米的时候，他一脸惊讶。

“嘿！你在干什么？”

康纳抬起手摸摸脸颊检查上面的伤，然后转身看着来人。他听到声音就已经认出来了，但他还是需要确认。果然，汉克站在康纳身后，双拳紧握在身侧。他看了一眼康纳，注意到了LED的红光，这足以让他咬牙切齿并冲挑衅康纳的人咆哮。

“你干嘛，老头！？”少年喊道，“这不关你的事。”

“你向我的伙计出手这就成了我的事。”汉克指向已经站直了的康纳，“你看他这个笨蛋无法保护自己，所以就得我来了。”

康纳想反驳但汉克没有停嘴，“现在，我不知道你有什么问题，但在我折断你的手指之前你最好马上滚。”

女孩咬着下唇思索。当她决定了不与一个人类交战，她转身就跑。康纳清楚她尽力避免与自己的同族对峙。

“就是这样胆小鬼！快滚吧！”

汉克在她消失后还是气鼓鼓的。

“你太烂好人了康纳。”

“情况在我的控制下，副队。”康纳陈述道。

“哦，是吗，我可没看出来。”

“我无法理解你为什么关心。”

“我为什么关心？”汉克低声重复了一遍，咕哝道，“如果你不打算保护你自己的话，谁来？”

“我向你保证你不必干涉这种事件。如果你受伤对我们两人都没有好处。”

“那如果你受伤了呢？”

“我会自我修复，”康纳像是在说一个常识。

“那这么说吧，”汉克提出，“如果你被杀了呢？”

“那么我…”康纳不想撒谎因为他知道他不想死但他不想汉克担心他。他不像汉克，他总能重新组装。“我不…确定…”康纳涩涩。

“听着，如果你不想为自己的安全保护你自己，那就为了我这么做…好吗？”

“这是什么意思？”

汉克翻了个白眼。

“你总是有这么多蠢问题，康纳。这不明摆着吗？我是不是得用奇奇怪怪的机器人语说话？我不想你死，明白了吗？”

康纳眨眨眼。

“你就这么担心我？”

“又是这些问题！你就不能闭嘴一次吗？”汉克恼怒地叹气。他上前一步，抓住康纳的胳膊，拉着他往回走。

“副队，食物…”

“管它的食物，我们回家。”


End file.
